To be Loved
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: To be loved. A thing that seems so simple isn't always so easy to attain.


To be loved

Disclaimer: I don't have any form of ownership of the Powerpuff Girls.

I don't know why I came to school that day. What was the point? I had been badly injured in a battle and could barely walk without feeling pain despite my super powers. Professor said that I could stay home but I still left.

Me. Buttercup insisting on going to school. Maybe the injuries had done something to my brain. Maybe I didn't want to lie around the house since I was still grounded from TV, computer, and videogames because of poor grades. Whatever the reason I Buttercup forsake an opportunity to stay home to go to school.

I entered class with my sisters and we sat at our separate desks. Blossom at the front desk in front of the teacher. Bubbles a few rows behind in a corner row with a few of her closest bubbly friends. And I in an assigned middle seat where the teacher could keep a better eye on me and keep me from 'bad' influences. Namely my best friends like Mitch who sat in the back. I hated the new seating assignment. But I had to listen to the teacher.

Today something must've happened because sitting beside my seat was Princess Morbucks. I stood still for a moment totally appalled. But then I heard a throat clear and I recognized it to be Blossom. I looked to see why she did it and I noticed our grade 5 teacher glaring at me. I smiled nervously and got into my seat. I gave a sideward glance to Princess; she was looking intently in her notebook. I turned my attention back to the teacher and did my work quietly until lunchtime, a rare thing for me.

But when lunchtime came Mrs. Norberry asked for Princess and I to stay back for a few minutes.

"Buttercup you really need to focus on bringing your grades up," Mrs. Norberry said seriously, "you've been sent to summer school for the past two years straight," she continued, "you might want to skip having a third," she suggested.

"Yes Mrs. Norberry," I said automatically.

Mrs. Norberry just closed her eyes and sighed.

"Princess," Mrs. Norberry, "your attitude is rude and appalling," she said which didn't surprise me, "and it is obvious that your father cares as much about this as I care about a snowball being thrown in Russia," she said and I raised an eyebrow.

"My daddy cares about important things," Princess said superiorly, "I'll be starting Private School with other rich kids soon," she informed Mrs. Norberry, "there is where behaviour is important, not some public school," she added.

"This is a great educational facility," Mrs. Norberry said defensively.

"It's a pile of junk," Princess countered.

"The only junk here is your manners young lady!" Mrs. Norberry exploded angrily, "and you can tell that rich Dad of yours that I said that!" she shouted at an appalled Princess as a shocked me looked on.

"My Dad will…" Princess started to say.

"What? Care?" Mrs. Norberry spat then covered her mouth in horror.

My eyes widened as my breath caught in my throat.

"What did you just say?" Princess asked softly.

"Nothing," Mrs. Norberry said quickly.

"That wasn't nothing!" Princess shrieked, "how dare you!" she screamed pointing at the teacher.

"I'm really sorry," Mrs. Norberry apologized with teary bright blue eyes, "excuse me," she said and fled.

I watched Mrs. Norberry go and couldn't believe that the regal 5'9, brown haired (always in a tight bun), gray, navy blue or black suited with respective coloured shoes, and over all extremely stern and almost scary teacher had just run from classmate. It was almost more unbelievable than what she had said to Princess. Mrs. Norberry had always been able to keep her temper in check and choose her words carefully. But today both abilities obviously left her.

"Well," I said after sitting in silence for a few more minutes, "I'm off to lunch," I said and got up to leave.

"To be loved is no big deal," Princess said suddenly and I looked at her to see that she looked deep in thought almost dazed, "what?" she demanded and I realized that I must've been deep in thought as well because she was now glaring at me instead of just staring forward.

_To be loved._

"What's the big deal anyway?" I muttered to myself as I walked to the cafeteria, "everyone is loved by someone."

But then I thought back to Mrs. Norberry's words and Princess's reaction.

_To be loved._

I finally got it.

"To be loved," I whispered and I thought of the Professor who so lovingly created us, my sisters who loved me like I loved them, Townsville who loved all three of us and my friends who….

"To be loved," I whispered again, "unlike Princess," I added.

I quickly shook my head of the thought and moved even faster towards the cafeteria.

The End

**No this isn't related story wise to my story 'All I wanted…'. I know some might see it as a prequel but it's really not. But if you want to think of this as a prequel to that story go ahead, but please know that wasn't my intention. Both stories are one-shots and I don't intend to continue them. I hope you enjoyed this story and please review.**

**P.S: **CamillaMB I want to thank you for enjoying my writing so much so far and hope that you'll continue to enjoy it. Thank You for putting me on your fave author's list and 'All I wanted...' on your fave story list.


End file.
